Dr. Madison Storm
Dr. Madison Storm is the main antagonist of the 1996 FMV computer game Goosebumps: Escape from HorrorLand, based on the popular Goosebumps series of horror books written by R. L. Stine. Although the game serves as a sequel to the book One Day at HorrorLand, it is the first of at least three continuities that differ in showing how HorrorLand was created, how it is run and who actually runs it. In this continuity, Storm is the arch-enemy of the Morris family and their friend Clay; he created HorrorLand due to being a lonely outcast, and now purposefully runs it to scare and harm people (especially children) as a way to get revenge for his own miserable childhood, establishing his main motivation as that of a petty child-hater. He was portrayed by Robert Joy, who also portrayed Lizard in the 2006 horror film The Hills Have Eyes, and Dickie in the 1987 action-comedy film Big Shots. Personality Dr. Madison Storm's personality fits that of a mood-swinging psychopathic manchild: in his interview video that can be found as an exhibit at the HorrorLand Plaza Museum, he alternates between being calm and collected, a giggling nutcase, a sobbing little boy throwing tantrums when he doesn't get his way, an angrily shouting maniac, and then back again. It's clear that he loves the macabre, hates children (as he shows almost exquisite ecstasy at the idea of children getting hurt and terrified at his park), and that he appears to see Lizzie, Luke, and Clay (and later the player character) as his arch-enemies. He also has a cowardly streak and prefers to stay in the background and shadows whilst allowing others to do his dirty work for him, as shown when he abducts Lizzie from behind the player character without being seen and leaves a mocking note for the player to find, indicating that he had been secretly following Lizzie and the player since their arrival at HorrorLand. He also seems to love deception and manipulation, as evidenced through his disguising himself as Stump, a dimwitted Horror who helps the main characters out at various parts in the game. When finally confronted at the end of the game, however, Storm's behavior stays very much in the comedic: he twirls around his tower/laboratory in an extremely hammy way, mocks the main characters in their attempts to escape, brandishes a ridiculously large alarm clock to count down the destruction of HorrorLand, and makes various funny gestures when the player has to decide whether to save Lizzie and Luke's parents, save Lizzie and Luke themselves, or prevent the destruction of HorrorLand. Above all else, Storm indicates that he was lonely at HorrorLand before all the monsters turned up, which probably tells you everything you need to know about him. History Very little is revealed about Storm's life before HorrorLand, but comments made in his introductory video at the HorrorLand Museum indicate that he had an unhappy childhood, and created HorrorLand (a scary, potentially lethal amusement park) due to feelings of resentment that he had to any family that may have any shred of happiness about them. Another video reveals that, shortly after finishing HorrorLand, Storm decided that he didn't want to live in his big old amusement park alone; this led to him creating the Cosmic Monster Attractor, which could suck any being in the world (and presumably other dimensions) towards it, allowing Storm to populate his park ("Soon, every werewolf, vampire, mummy, and dis-spirited spirit came spiraling through the stratosphere to join meeeee!"). Although he is not seen or even mentioned during One Day at HorrorLand, Storm apparently took the escape of the Morris family and Clay very badly. This failure, coupled with the monsters beginning to doubt his ability to run the park (a fact he reveals at the end of the game) and the emergence of a power struggle between himself and park resident Count Dracula, led Storm to begin planning revenge. As one of Storm's Horrors (horned-monster minions that handle the day-to-day running of the park) had given the family free park passes when they escaped, Storm uses these to transport Lizzie, Luke and Clay (as well as the player character, albeit accidentally) back to HorrorLand, which is now - according to Lizzie - ten times more scary due to it being night-time. As Lizzie, Luke, Clay, and the player make their way through the park - from Werewolf Village, through to the Valley of the Lost Kings, and then right down to Vampire Village - little glimpses of Storm are revealed: he is mentioned by Hannah Black (the park guide), videos of him can be found at the museum, and his mocking laughter can be heard at the Deadly Doom Slide. After Lizzie and the player manage to defeat the Werewolf, Storm makes his first move by grabbing Lizzie from behind the player's back (the player only hearing Lizzie's stifled scream). Later, in Vampire Village, Luke and the player discover a laboratory where Lizzie is being kept prisoner, although Storm has used some of his magic chemicals to transform her into a strange little monster. After some goofing around by Luke, Lizzie is finally transformed back to normal (after transforming into some other things first). Storm isn't mentioned again until the gang arrives at Dracula's Castle in Vampire Village to rescue Clay. Here, Dracula reveals that he actually runs HorrorLand, not Storm (although this just may be an attempt to impress Lizzie, whom Dracula is trying to bend to his control). After escaping Dracula and making their way through the Monster Zoo, the gang finally find Mr. and Mrs. Morris - both of whom are being kept in a cage - before the two are whisked away by a pair of Horrors. The quartet follows them into a large arena, where all of the park monsters (including Dracula) sit, jeer and stamp their feet, eating their popcorn. The kids then see that Mr. and Mrs. Morris are tied back-to-back and standing on a conveyor belt that is taking them closer and closer to a large pot of bubbling purple goo. However, Clay (who at this point had been the most cowardly of the gang) revealed that he had sneaked into Storm's tower, and had sabotaged the Cosmic Monster Attractor in order to blast every last monster in HorrorLand back into the stratosphere. However, the victory is short-lived: Storm then announces that what will actually happen is that the machine will explode, eradicating every last inch of HorrorLand. As the monsters all run for their lives out of the arena and off into the distance, Lizzie and Luke run to the tower in order to help Clay, followed by the player. The player then takes a lift all the way to the top of the tower, to discover Lizzie, Luke and Clay tied-up back-to-back. Stump - a dimwitted Horror that had been helping out throughout the game - suddenly appears, mentioning that he was so glad the player was joining them as he was hoping they could meet face-to-face. Stump then removes his head, revealing himself to be none other than Dr. Madison Storm, who had been wearing a Haunted Mask. At this point, the player then has three options: deactivate the Cosmic Monster Attractor whilst preventing Mr. and Mrs. Morris from falling into the goo, save them from the goo but allow the machine to explode, or deactivate the machine but allow Mr. and Mrs. Morris to perish ("Awww... allow me to offer my congratula--I mean, my condolences"). Depending on what happens, Storm will either escape or get sucked by the player into the Attractor himself, defeating him. Lizzie, Luke, Clay, and the player then escape HorrorLand just as it explodes (either through the countdown or through Clay pushing the button on a pad he'd stolen), ending its evil for good. In the bad ending, they return home, only to find that Mr. and Mrs. Morris are still alive, albeit transformed into Horrors by the goo. However, in the good ending, Lizzie and Luke say goodbye to Clay and return home to find their parents are home and normal. After a tearful reunion, the kids then ask how their parents got home. Mr. Morris then reveals that they hitched a ride from their new neighbor Maddy. As realization hits Lizzie and Luke, a man in shorts and a shirt walks out the door. Quotes }} Trivia *Dr. Madison Storm is unique in that, unlike some video game villains, he wins in some way regardless of how the game turns out. Either he escapes and the kids lose their parents, or he escapes and worms his way into his enemy's lives, presumably to torment them even more. Granted, he loses his beloved HorrorLand and in one end appears to die for good, but he still gains some measure of victory. Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Businessmen Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed Category:Stalkers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Monster Master Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Creator Category:Misanthropes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Enigmatic Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Weaklings Category:Arena Masters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil